My Golden Orb
by Lie74
Summary: [AxC] She is a thief. He's a cop. How can he get along with her? How can she do that same? And fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my **NEW STORY!** You guys may remember me as the writer of 'A trip of fate' and 'You make me Retch' Well yes that is me. I am here for a new story. I have finished one of those. There is a small sequal to A trip of fate comming soon but yeah...

So now our new story. Here is what it is about:

She is a thief, he is a cop. She is the best there ever is, so was he. How can two people so dirfferent ever get along, or even...fall in love?

So let us get on with our story, I don't own anything but the story. Yes this is my own story! So enjoy it.

* * *

"Watch out! It's Golden Orb!" A police man said running after the dark shadow in the night. "Chief Zala! There the thief goes!" the cop shouted. 

A blue haired man stepped out, and saw a figure jumping across a roof top. "Let 'em go! We'll get 'em next time." the man said lookin up at the sky, her emerald orbs looking at the moon. "I will get you Golden Orb. And I will make sure you tell me everything…" Zala said turning into a dark ally.

Mean while…

The person who had just stolen the most exceptive and irreplaceable necklace in the world landed on a window sill.

"Stealing into the night again…Golden Orb?" a man with brown hair an violet eyes asked walking near the window sill and letting the thief in. "You know I'm just doing my job…dear brother." 'Golden Orb' said as 'it' moved towards the doorway. "Take off the mask." Kira, the burnet man said.

Golden Orb pulled off the ski mask and relived the most heavenly golden honey brown eyes anyone could see, also ruffled blond hair. "Cagalli…" Kira said softly. "Here. Give it to Lacus." Cagalli said throwing the necklace at Kira.

"She'll wonder again…" Kira called out. "Tell her it was a hand made copy." Cagalli said waving it off with her hand. "She'll never fall of it." Kira said looking at the necklace.

"Then tell her the truth. That you're the brother of the most famous thief in the whole town… Golden Orb." Cagalli said with a tart laugh.

**--00--00--**

Athrun Zala, 26, self proclaimed best detective in the world was now on the case of the century. "Golden Orb." A thief that could get anything 'it' wanted. You may wonder why the towns people call the thief an it, well that is simple. No one has ever gotten close enough to tell if Golden Orb was male or female. Though Detective Zala was the only person to see Golden Orbs eyes.

That was how the name was formed. 'It' had the best golden orb like eyes anyone had ever seen. Need-less to say Athrun was hooked like a fish to a worm.

You may wonder what this obsession has done to his love life. Well there was none to speak of. Work all night, rest all day. Only an owl would date this man. He didn't care. Though he did find someone he was interested in. Golden eyes graced this girls features as well.

The current Athrun Zala was lying face down on his bed, trying to get those last few seconds of sleep before having to get yelled at by his boss for not catching Golden Orb. This was normal for Mr. Zala. His alarm clock buzzed once again sending a jolt through him.

He sighed and shut it off. "Another day of 'Dammit Zala! I can't believe your not taking this seriously! Get Golden Orb now! Or else it's your ass!'." Athrun imitated his boss. He sighed as he pulled on a black shirt and head out the door.

**--00--00--**

Cagalli Yula Attha, 25, self proclaimed best thief in the world. The best thief in this century. She had pulled off the biggest haste of the worlds. She had gotten paintings to gems, shoes to the 'puffy' shirt. She could get anything. Though she never told a soul.

The only people who knew about her little "games" where her brother Kira and her best friend Miriallia Haww, Milly. Also Milly's boyfriend, Dearka Elsman helped sometimes. He always worried about Milly and Cagalli getting involved with all this thief stuff. Milly helped chose what Cagalli stole.

Weather it be from a new gem that would look great on a necklace to a painting of no worth to throw off the cops. But Cagalli always made it fun, throw in a note to the cops and see what would happen.

Ms. Attha had no love life as well. A job of a thief was a hard one. Plan what you need, trick the cops, hid from the cops, exercise is a top up-most. Have to stay in-shape to doge those laser detectors. Work all night, sleep all day. No room for a love life.

Though a man with emerald eyes made her stop to think for a bit. But he always seemed to have a stick up his ass, looked like a cop. No thankyou!

**--00--00--**

Athrun walked down the street, public transpiration is a bitch and Athrun wanted nothing to do with it. Walking suited him. Get to smell the air of the city, gasoline and burnet coffee from the coffee factory down town. Yes the life of Athrun Zala. He put his hands in his pocket. Life sucked. Nothing more to it. He looked up at the clouds in the sky and sighed.

His left shoulder banged into another person's. "Oh sorry!" Athrun said looking at the person who he slammed into. "Yeah! You should be sorry! What the hell was that all about!" shouted the person. "Look I'm sorry okay!" Athrun shouted and saw a blond haired girl brushing off her pants of dirt, as she had fallen on the ground.

"Whatever…" the girl mumbled and kept walking. Athrun shrugged and looked at the ground and saw a wallet on the ground. "Hey you forgot your wallet!" Athrun yelled after her, but when he turned the girl was gone. Athrun picked it up and sighed. "Careless people today…" he mumbled and headed after the girl.

**--00--00--**

'What an ass!' Cagalli thought stalking off. 'He didn't even help me up.' Cagalli thought mad. She glanced back and saw him following after her. 'Weirdo. He's a stalker I knew it.' Cagalli thought turning the corner quickly.

She stopped short and threw a kick to his stomach. He caught it though. "Hey! What the hell are you trying to do?" he shouted. "You stalker let go of my leg! I'll scream and you'll get arrest!" Cagalli warned.

"Hey! I am the police! And you dropped your wallet! God. Try not harassing a person who is trying to help you." Athrun said looking at her, glaring.

"Can you let go of my leg?" Cagalli asked impassionedly. Athrun blinked then look down and still saw he was holding her leg. "Whops. Sorry." Athrun said blushing dropping her leg. He handed over her wallet, she snatched it from his hand.

Cagalli looked at her watch an growled. "Thanks! Now because of you I'm late. God some people piss me off so much!" Cagalli shouted and ran down the street to her desired place. Athrun looked at his own watched and yelped.

"11:30! I'M SO LATE!" he screamed and ran for the police station.

* * *

So this chapter is small. They get bigger. I have a system of writing. So you all will see soon. I hope you all like it. I am trying to make this one work well. So things aren't looking well for Athrun and Cagalli. And nothing is happening in this chapter. But luckily for all you wonderful fans out there I have been typing the next chapter.

So previews:

_"Could you not wear anything that will make you look so suspicious?"_

_"But really she wants you to go after the blue prints of the new Saint Ann."_

_"Oh! I see…Thanks Dearka."_

_"WHAT THE HELL!"_

Well I think that is enough. So if I get at least 5 comments I will continue with this story. So please tell me what you think...Flames are welcome too.

**-Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2: Let's get started

WHA! Sorry it took me so long to update this story. I was planning on added more last week, but I left my notebook at school over the weekend and it had 3 chapters in it. Yes I have been writing this story, believe it or not. During my free time I write it in my classes. So in writing ways I'm on chapter 4 already. I just need to type it all up. XD Sorry

So anyways lets get a move on. I don't own anything but the story. Yes this is my on story even though it seems like people have been using the same type of story line, or along the lines of this. But anyways here we go!

**Chapter 2: Lets get started!**

* * *

"Athrun!" Patrick Zala, Athrun's father screamed seeing his son. "Yes Chief Zala?" Athrun asked. "Why the hell are you doing! You need to catch Golden Orb!" Patrick shouted pulling Athrun into his office. 

"Sorry father." Athrun mumbled. "I didn't hear you! Speak up!" Patrick shouted, "I know I trained you better then this!"

"Yes sir!" Athrun shouted saluting. "Athrun…I think you are over working your self too much. I am giving you the rest of the month off." Patrick said sitting at his desk. "But father! I am the only one who has ever seen Golden Orb before! No one can get close!" Athrun shouted raising his brows.

"Athrun…You really need to get out more. Please for me. As my only son, please. For your mother, if not me. She's always worried about you." Patrick said, his features softening. "Okay…" Athrun mumbled. He hated his father but his mother on the other hand, he would listen to. "Thankyou." Patrick said and sent him out.

**--00--00--**

Cagalli sat in the café drinking her normal coffee and sat cross legged at her table. A man entered, wearing black, sunglasses and a hat. He took a seat at Cagalli's table. "Could you not wear anything that will make you look so suspicious?" Cagalli questioned.

"Well sorry! I was planning to go to the poets meeting downtown. Milly want to check it out and you have to wear black. I didn't know!" said the man. He pulled off his hat and there was blond hair, he took off his sunglasses showing blue eyes. He took a look at Cagalli, jeans and a blue shirt that read 'Stealing your heart.' "How novice of you…" the man said taking a piece of pocky from the box she had lying on the table.

"Shut up Dearka! And that's my pocky!" Cagalli yelled, but before she could grab it Dearka took a bite of it. "Asshole…" Cagalli muttered. "If you really wanted it. Then you have gotten it." Dearka said laughing. Cagalli pouted and crossed her arms.

"So what do you really want?" Cagalli asked biting into a piece of her pocky. "It's Milly. She wants you to steal a heart." Dearka laughed. Cagalli frowned and snapped the pocky in her mouth. Dearka got the hint and his laughter turned very nervous. "But really she wants you to go after the blue prints of the new Saint Ann." Dearka said in a mono tone way.

Cagalli's eyes seemed to perk at this.

"Why? Give me details." Cagalli begged and sat closer to Dearka. "The new Saint Ann is a transport ship that will let the PLANTS and Orb trade people for weeks at a time if wanted. People on the main land hate the idea. Imagine ZAFT soldiers come from the PLANTS trying to kill Lord Uzumi." Dearka said in a whispered tone.

"I'm sure it goes both way though Dearka. Why now?" Cagalli asked in the same whispered tone. "One word: War. There have been rumors, in the PLANTS. There planning an attack on the city of Onogoro." Dearka whispered. Cagalli's eyes widened. "But then also," Dearka continued, "The EAF was saying it that happened then they would go after JOSH-A."

"Then it would be an all out war. Going after other EAF and ZAFT territories." Cagalli mumbled. Dearka nodded. "So then. I have to steal these blue prints." Cagalli said determined. Dearka but on his sunglasses and hat and head for the door, "For the preservation of our blue and pure world." He lowered his glasses and winked.

Cagalli rolled her eyes and sat there thinking. 'For the preservation of our blue and pure world huh?' she thought then let out a tart laugh. She sipped her drink then threw it away. She needed to get ready for this one.

**--00--00--**

"A letter to the annual shipping docks to get ready for the new Saint Ann?" Athrun asked confused over the phone. "Yeah. It's huge. Your dad wanted me to get you." a voice called over the phone. "But I don't understand. Why me?" Athrun asked.

"Well it's the biggest thing there. Also I've gotten a hint that the 'Golden Orb' is going to be after the blue prints for this transportation ship. I thought you would like to know." the voice said with a laugh.

"Well I'll take it then! Thanks for the tip man!" Athrun said happily coping down all the information down for the gathering. "No problem. Just make sure you catch her Athrun." the voice said with another laugh. "Alright! Wait…her?" Athrun asked confused. "Well I'm just saying it could be a her…" the voice quickly covered for it self.

"Oh! I see…Thanks Dearka." Athrun said smiling.

**--00--00--**

Cagalli sat in the gym wondering what was going to happen the following night. Tomorrow. The day she was going to steal the plans for the new Saint Ann. A man with blue hair sat beside her on the bench. He started drinking his water. Cagalli turned and noticed it was the guy from a week ago. "Hey! Your that guy!" Cagalli shouted pointing at him.

"Oh your that girl." Athrun said calmly. "How are you so calm?" Cagalli asked leaning over him, her arms planted on her side. "Well I know for a fact that there are cameras placed all over this place so you can't maul me. And also this little friend here is a reassurance." Athrun said pulling out his small gun from his pocket.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Cagalli shouted and stumbled back into a set of weights. "Whoa. Hey calm down. It's just for show. No bullets." Athrun said opening it up and showing the empty barrel to Cagalli.

Cagalli seemed to settle down a bit and take a seat across from him. "So you look well toned. What is your business?" Athrun asked putting his gun back and taking a sip of his water. Cagalli bite her lip. No guy had ever asked her that before. They would always say something like, 'Nice ass!' or 'You can bench with me anytime.' Nothing nice.

"I work for a Get Backers group. Help people get back what they lost. Not in a revenge sort of way though." Cagalli said smiling. "Oh I see. To get out of those tight spots you need to be in shape." Athrun noted smiling. "Yeah." Cagalli nodded.

'He has no idea…'

Cagalli sighed as she stood. "Would you like to go hang out with me after we get washed up. You know share some stories. Being a Get Backer and all and me being a cop, I'm sure we could share some good stories." Athrun said smiling. Cagalli looked at him a bit shocked but didn't say anything.

"Fine…I see." Athrun said walking away a bit. "No! Wait!" Cagalli called stopping him. 'Hell he was cute. I mean just because I have no love life doesn't mean that I can't have fun with guys.' Cagalli thought smiling. "I'll go." Cagalli said with a smile. "Alright. I'll met you in about 20 minutes?" Athrun asked. "Sure." Cagalli smiled.

**--00--00--**

Cagalli and Athrun walked around the mini mall near the center of Orb. Cagalli wearing a red shirt and mini-short jeans white Athrun wore a blue shirt with a white buttoned up shirt, left open, over it. He was also wearing jeans.

"So what do you want to get?" Athrun asked as they stopped near a food court. "Hmmmm…." Cagalli said placing a finger on her lips, in thought. Athrun noticed Cagalli's other arm falling loosely by her waist. A mark on her hand caught him off guard.

"_I got you now!" Athrun shouted as he saw Golden Orb hanging over the side of a broken window. He looked deep into her golden eyes, the first time he, or anyone had seen them. Those eyes, they held fear. Was it death? What was 'it' afraid of?_

_Athrun gritted his teeth and pulled Golden Orb up. Golden Orb's eyes widened out in shock. 'It' looked at him and when 'it' was pulled up all the way, Golden Orb quickly jumped away into the night. Athrun could still see the blood on his hand from hers, must have been from holding onto the window's broken glass…_

"Yo! Zala!" Cagalli shouted waving her good hand in front of his face. "Oh sorry Cagalli." Athrun said softly. "Hey! How did you know my name?" Cagalli asked, never remembering ever telling Athrun her name. "When you dropped her wallet I needed to know your name." Athrun said smiling. "Ah! I was right! You are a stalker!" Cagalli shouted turning away. "Hey! Hold on a minute! How did you know my name?" Athrun asked turning the tables.

"Well that is simple. Who doesn't know your name. Athrun Zala the son of the chief of the Orb Police and then you where the only person to ever met Golden Orb." Cagalli said shrugging her shoulders. Athrun looked a bit lost but then smiled. "So let's go." Cagalli said grabbing her shoulder and pulling him along with her.

**--00--00--**

"Cagalli, I was wondering…" Athrun started but stopped short. "What?" she asked confused. Her amber eyes flickered toward him a bit. "Well I was wondering if you are going to go the opening of the New Saint Ann?" Athrun asked. "Well actually I am." Cagalli said smiling.

"Oh?" Athrun questioned. "Well, my brother's girlfriend is in the 'in crowd', so she is going with my brother, and I'm just going yo be there." Cagalli said with a slight shoulder shrug.

"I see." Athrun said softly thinking. "Yeah. So why were you asking " Cagalli wondered. "Well I wanted to know if you would join me that night." Athrun said with a slight blush. But it didn't matter any.

"Sure I'll go with you." Cagalli said smiling.

'Am I actually falling for this guy?' Cagalli wondered to herself. "Well I can't wait to see you in a dress." Athrun said. Cagalli's face dropped.

'Crap…'

* * *

So this is the end of the chapter. So it's so small. The next chapter is going to be longer. I might get it up qucikly as well. I just need to type it. XD

But anyways I have my state tests tomorrow and on Tuesday. So I don't think you will hear alot from me. XD But here are previews:

_It had to make her sweat drop_

_"Okay so red and white are out!"_

_"Your overreacting Cagalli"_

_"You look amazing"_

_"Nice to meet you Miss Clyne"_

_"Hello miss..."_

_"Not being with you!"_

_"I'm obessed with Golden Orb."_

So that is a preview for the next chapter: Prefect night for flight


	3. Chapter 3

TADA! Here I am with another chapter. See I told you this would be fast. With no homework due to FCAT I was able to type more. But I am a bit tired. Mentally anf physically tired. XD

So here is the next chapter. But I want to give some shout outs here. To: **MXC - the show- rocks my socks, cottongreentea, PINKSISA, ovp, ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice (you comment on all my stuff XD), asga, gseedlover, Cari-Akira (Love the comments), MiyuCagalli, Star-Moon-Angel, and Eternally Asuka**

Okay I really don't do the whole "I'm going to write your name up for commenting thing". But I did this because I was gone so long and I still got all these people to comment. Thankies from my bottom of my wittle heart! It makes me very happy. So on with the story!

**Chapter 3: Perfect night for flight**

* * *

Cagalli was in trouble. She was never in trouble! She was a thief. How could a thief be in trouble? Well no matter how you look at it she was. One thing about Cagalli Yula Attha, that only her brother knew. 

Cagalli loathed, with a passion, dresses.

She never really knew where this hatred started but it is never going away, if Cagalli can help it. Lacus had offered to help her and Cagalli jumped at the chance. She really didn't know why. 'I guess I want to impress Athrun.' Cagalli thought. But now Cagalli can see how crazy Lacus and dresses can really be.

Lacus was at home shifting through her walk-in closet of dresses. Each of them color coded in there own section. It was a rainbow closet, with the color of shoes under them. Cagalli had never seen something so….so clean before.

And to think that she was going out with Kira, who's idea of hangout clothing would be a t-shirt and sweat pants. Cagalli had to sweat drop. Lacus walked gingerly towards the pink section until Cagalli quickly placed a hand on her shoulder. "I don't do pink." she said in a monotone. Lacus blinked but then giggled at her face. "Okay then. I still think pink is good for you, but we shall see." Lacus said. "Okay, colors for Cagalli. I've always wanted to dress you up." Lacus said happily clapping her hands.

"So your colors are red, dark blue, green, black, or white." Lacus said thoughtfully tapping her chin. "Well it's for that thing on the boat and a need for tight pants under the skirt." Cagalli said with a slight blush.

"Okay so red and white are out." Lacus said, no questions asked. "Okay" Cagalli said as Lacus walked past red. "Dark blue, I don't think it goes well with your look. So that is out as well." Lacus said tapping her finger on her chin once again. Cagalli only nodded.

"Green…" Lacus said in an airy voice, "You said you were going with Mr. Zala am I correct?" Cagalli nodded. "Then green it is." Lacus said with a smile. "Why?" Cagalli asked confused. "Well I have met Mr. Zala before. He has wonderful green eyes, does he not?" Lacus asked. Cagalli held a slight blush but nodded anyways.

"So then this one." Lacus said pulling out a strapless green dress that was a bit on the darker side. The gown was a velvet type and had diamonds like a waterfall from the breast down. "Whoa…" Cagalli muttered like when she was 4 and just entered a candy store. "Lacus, I can't take this. It looks way to pricey for a clumsy me." Cagalli said fingering the jeweled dress. "It's okay. An ex-boyfriend gave it to me." Lacus said with a giggle. "Okay fine." Cagalli mumbled taking the dress. "Yay!" Lacus clapped happily and gave Cagalli the matching purse and shoes.

**--00--00--**

Cagalli shifted slightly as she pulled the dress up. "Why did I get strapless again?" Cagalli wondered out loud. Kira who was dressed in a tux, eyes widened as Cagalli came from her room. She was dressed up in her dress with black high heels and a purse. She had only put on light dark green eye shadow but had her hair pulled back and pulled up.

"Dang you must really like this Athrun fellow." Kira said laughing, "No!" Cagalli protested, her cheeks red with embracement. "Well I'm going to pick up Lacus." Kira said grabbing his keys. "I'm sure Mr. Zala will be here soon." Kira said walking out the door.

Cagalli had butterflies in her stomach when the door closed. This had reminded her too much of prom and when she got stood up. Cagalli began to wonder as she looked at the clock. "7:05 He said he would be here right at seven." Cagalli said in a whisper. "Your over reacting Cagalli!" she scolded her self. Mentally slapping herself. "5 minutes is okay. Maybe he got a little lost."

As soon as she said this a knock on the door caught her attention. Cagalli quickly stood and answered it. She smiled when she saw Athrun there, relief washed over her. "Hi Athrun." Cagalli said with a blush as he gaped at her. "You look amazing." He said and took her hand and kissed it.

"Thankyou." she said flushed. He lead her to his car and when they got there her opened the door for her. When she sat down he closed it. "Well, here we go." Athrun said once he got into his side and started the car.

**--00--00--**

The ball of the ship was well lit and very nice. When Cagalli and Athrun walked in Cagalli spotted Kira and Lacus and tugged Athrun to come along with her. He was a bit confused but followed along nevertheless.

"Ah, Cagalli." Kira called with a wave. Lacus also turned and waved. "I knew that dress would look great on you." Lacus said giving her a hug.

"So this is Athrun Zala?" Kira questioned looking at the blue haired man. "Yes. I am. Has Cagalli told you lots about me?" Athrun questioned as Lacus continued to comment on Cagalli's looks. "Not really. She just mentioned that you guys have the same profession." Kira said knowing that Cagalli would kill him if he really told Athrun all the things Cagalli had said about him.

"Oh I see." Athrun said smiling as Cagalli giggled along to a joke Lacus had told her. "Cagalli…she is so different from any other girl I've met." Athrun muttered. "Yes, my sister is pretty different." Kira mumbled back.

"Yes, Athrun, this is my brother's girlfriend, Miss Lacus Clyne." Cagalli said taking Athrun's arm. "Nice to meet you Miss Clyne." Athrun said with a nod. Lacus locked elbows with Kira and nodded back.

A slow music started to play in the background and Lacus and Kira headed for the dance floor. Cagalli watched the couples walking to the dance floor and felt Athrun shift a bit. "Would you like to, umm dance?" Athrun asked. She was a bit taken a back. Cagalli was never asked this before.

"Sure I would love to dance, but please note I suck." Cagalli said smiling. Athrun smiled and lead Cagalli to the dance floor. He placed his hand on her waist and took her other hand on his and slowly lead Cagalli into a waltz.

**--00--00--**

It was a slow dance and Cagalli and Athrun had been dancing for at least an hour. We are happy to report that no toes where hurt in the making of this hour long dance. "Care to get a drink?" Athrun questioned as he led her off the dance floor. "Yeah." Cagalli said with a sigh. Athrun smirked, "Had enough dancing?"

"Only a little." Cagalli said standing by a window in the ships side. "I'll get the drinks." Athrun said smiling and turned to get the drinks. Cagalli closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was still trying to get her heart beat normal.

"Hello miss." a man's voice called. Cagalli quickly opened her eyes and saw a man with purple hair. (Runs away from throwing objects from fans tired of Yunna and Cagalli hate fics) "My name is Yunna, It's nice to meet you." Yunna said grabbed in her hand and kissing it. Cagalli quickly pulled it away though.

"Sooooooooo, what does a cute little baby girl like you doing here?" Yunna asked with a wink. "Not being here with you." Cagalli retorted (I love that word) as she turned away. "Hold on baby." Yunna said grabbing Cagalli's bare shoulder. "Pardon me, but you are messing with my date for this evening, Mr. Yunna." Athrun's voice called making Cagalli and Yunna turn.

"Why Miss Cagalli did I keep you waiting?" Athrun asked with a wink. "Not so long." Cagalli said smiling. "Well then good say Mr. Yunna." Athrun said wrapping an arm around Cagalli's shoulder and leading her away.

"Thanks for saving me back there." Cagalli said smiling. "Well it's no problem. As long as I get repaid." Athrun said with a wink. "Oh Zala! You're a pervert! Get away from me!" Cagalli yelled and tried to get away from Athrun.

"No!" Athrun yelled "Hey I didn't mean it like that!" Cagalli stopped struggling and looked at him. "I did ask you to be my partner tonight. didn't I?" Athrun said letting her go. "Fine." Cagalli said as she headed for the front of the boat.

"Do you know?" Cagalli asked. "Do I know what?" Athrun asked confused. "Do you know what the plan are for Orb, EAF, and ZAFT after the new Saint Ann?" Cagalli asked. "No…" Athrun said softly. "War…" Cagalli mumbled. Athrun's eyes got wide and he looked shocked. "There all planning attacks on each other. So that's why I-" Cagalli said but stopped short as she realized who she was talking to.

"That's why you?…" Athrun questioned. "I…well I don't think it's so great. I hate war…" Cagalli covered for herself. Athrun smiled. "Yeah I would hate that as well." Athrun said stepping forward and leaned on the rail just like Cagalli. "Your so close to me." Cagalli whispered. "Well why wouldn't I be? We're friends." Athrun said smiling. Cagalli looked a bit blank.

'Mt first friend. My only true friend. But does he like me or the fake me?' Cagalli wondered. "I have to say that I have liked you ever since I met you." Athrun said, his face serious now. "I feel a 'but' coming on…" Cagalli said softly. "But there is another. I'm obsessed with that person. So I can't say that my feelings can go any rather." Athrun said holding her shoulders. "Who else are you obsessed with?" Cagalli questioned a bit fearful. "Golden Orb…" Athrun said looking into her eyes.

Somewhere deep down inside of her was…happy. Athrun was obsessed with her. Well her other self, but it was still her. Athrun looked troubled at Cagalli's blank face. Then he did something shocking!

* * *

GASP! I wonder what he did! Well know because I've written out most of the next chapter but I'm gonna tell! WAHAHA!

(Runs away from rotten fruit being thrown at me) Okay I'll give some previews! Gosh!

_One word came into her head, 'Soft'_

_Cagalli ran back quickly_

_Both people closed there eyes as there lips were about to touch..._

_"I can't believe you pulled it off!"_

_"Oh come on!"_

_His face dropped in horror at the site..._

_"Yeah he knews me well."_

Okay that's all I have written. So till I get the rest of this chapter done. Laters!


End file.
